


Taken(Revenge)

by SurienAdiyah



Series: Taken [1]
Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: Abduction, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Apologies, Blood, Bondage, Confessions, Cries of pain, F/F, Flashbacks, Forgiveness, Inhuman sized dicks, Oral Sex, Rape, Shapeshifting, Spanking, Tears, Torture, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 01:01:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16170377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SurienAdiyah/pseuds/SurienAdiyah





	Taken(Revenge)

Ding Dong .... Ding Dong .... Ding Dong .... Ding Dong.

 

Grumbling her annoyance at the sudden disruption of her weekly Friday night routine, Bismuth, reluctantly opens the door.

 

“This Better Be Good.”

 

She growls as the henges creak it’s dryness as the door swings open greeting her to Jasper' fist. Making contact with her gem, Jasper quietly enters, closing and locking the door behind.

 

Without a second thought Jasper bends Bismuth' knees to her chest and ties each wrist to either ankle leaving her susceptible to punishment.

 

Jasper smiles, noticing Bismuth’ uniform flickering its existence until it can no longer regenerate. Step three of her plan plays out accordingly in front of her.

 

" TORTURE, REALLY? Well I must say, I didn't expect this."

 

The day Jasper’ form regenerated from being poofed by Bismuth is the day this plan came into effect. For months Jasper has been forming the perfect monster to split her victim in half. Training said perfect member to last as many hours as the day is long, to continuously torture the chosen until her life force no longer existed.

 

Calculating the amount of time and energy this would take and subtly manipulating Bismuth into wanting time alone this weekend, All to get her through her retaliation. Retribution coloring her deep and bright eyes the color of revenge.

 

Bismuth wanted sex, sex she might have gotten if she had only asked. But Jasper wants revenge , blood, screams and cries of pain and suffering. Jasper wants humility, embarrassment, pride , her name and her voice, all of which was stripped from her the moment Bismuth decided to take her.

 

Blindfolding Bismuth, Jasper remembers that she wants to be seen. Snatching the thick fabric and one thick purple loc’ with it, away from, she is honored with a scream from the bound gem below. Teeth grit and spit flying Bismuth snarls,

 

“FUCK YOU, OH WAIT..... DID THAT.”

 

Eyes wandering the bragging gem Jasper notices said gems face showing concentration lines, eyes tightly shut, sweat coming together in beads. Shifting her colored pussy into a rather impressive member she lets out a needed sigh, body too drained to properly function.

.

Tickled by the sudden transformation Jasper lets a haughty laugh roll from her newly healed throat. Eyeing the width of the thing that helped poof her, Jasper is seething with anger, masked by hysteria.

 

“ Not the hole you should be worried about...... but I guess I could rip that off and fuck you a new one.”

 

Eyes bulging, false heart racing, fear like a planted seed left to bloom in an open and nourished field, Bismuth is already too damaged to fight back.

 

Leaning above her, Jasper grabs her throat and easily slides her thumb and pointer upwards behind her jaw. Once found she uses a combination of pulling and wiggling. Jaw unmoving, Jasper let's go to move to kneel in front of Bismuth one knee planted on the floor and the other crushing her right hip. Leaning closer to Bismuth she stops.

 

"WHATS THE SAFEWORD?"

 

" Safeword? No matter what you scream, I'm not stopping, welcome to hell, rainbow."

 

Leaning in once again Jasper curves her pointers around either side of her jaw and pulls. Groaning and resistance tells her that she is close. Jaw wiggling free from its rested home to hang low is all the inclination needed for her to stop.

 

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAA."

 

Grabbing the back of her neck Jasper lifts Bismuth so that her feet are now planted on the cold surface. Standing Jasper shifts her first trained member, a ten inch long monster with the circumference of four.

 

“Don’t want to get bitten, you understand, don’t you?”

 

“ ooo onxsta.”

 

" Me, the monster?"

“ uck oo.”

 

"No thanks."

 

Entering her inhabited tunnel, Jasper sighs from the tight space confining her for every sin committed in her existence. Buds ready to taste her as they leak, covering every square inch of her abundance.

 

Slick encasing her in heat as she thrusts in and out, faster and harder, hips threatening to pop the sagging jaw back in place as her hips knock against it with enough force to shatter any human.

All that is heard is the faint sound of bone scraping against bone, Jasper' sounds of satisfaction and Bismuth' failed attempts at a scream.

"UUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNHHHHHHHHH....... OOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUNNNNNH..."

 

" Thats it, keep making those sounds."

 

The vibrations alone urging her to tunnel deeper, harder. Jasper continuously drove into her victim. Coming Jasper is in complete awareness , one long slow thrust filling Bismuth' throat once again as she unloads.

 

Removing herself from; Jasper, with both hands relocated inside Bismuth' mouth with her thumbs and grabbing her jaw with the rest, pulling and Tilting the homeless jaw until it is once again hinged and sheltered.

 

" That turn you on."

 

A statement more than a question as she grabs the Inflated member. Gently stroking the beast that took. She is in control, she can either give pleasure or pain, but either is hers to choose.

 

Master vs. Pupil.... Friend vs. Foe..... Predator vs. Prey..... Laughter vs. Tears. These were their eyes... One finding the other, teasing the other, promising only destruction and chaos, Jasper is in control.

 

Feeling enough of her energy restored Bismuth quickly contemplates between regenerating her jaw to heal or removing her thickness back to its original state.

 

Jasper' words"I guess I could rip that off and fuck you a new one." Replaying itself in her head she quickly Chooses the ladder. Focusing all that she could she shifts her hardened muscle back.

 

 

" Smart."

 

Pussy regenerated, leaking her arousal, Jasper streaks the edible substance onto her finger gently sliding inside, warmth surrounds her like anything less would result in shattering.

 

Removing herself she forcefully rolls Bismuth to her new favorite position, knees to her chest and wrists still connected to her ankles with her perfectly toned ass swaying with their earth's gentle rotation finding it's balance.

 

With out warning Jasper plunges her second trained member twelve inches long with the diameter of six, into Bismuth' uninhabited cave. Grunting from the friction created from the tight, dry, crypt that was her ass. Falling into Bismuth, Jasper pushes through the continuous dry ridges that serve as a barrier, trying to keep her out.

 

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEHHHHHH...... NNNNNOOOOOOOOOHHHHH."

 

" HHHAAAAAAAHHH...... SHHHHHIIII..... SSSSSSSSS......HHUUUAAAGGGGHHHHH."

 

Their voices ring together like some backwards playing, eeriely dramatic lullaby. Sounds vibrating off of the others creating a suffocating veil of tension that only a diamond could cut through. Slow and steady until confident she could continue without fear of unloading. With no regards for the other, Jasper plummets deeper and deeper, ignoring the roadblocks and signs of caution.

 

Ten inches deep and Jasper is sure that no more could fit. Grunting as the taken clenched her dry and already tight grotto. Jasper smacks her ass, weight great with aggravation, satisfaction and fear of the undeniable attraction. Force showing itself in full, pushing Bismuth to slide six inches forward. Finding her hips Jasper slams Bismuth' ass into her awaiting hips,filling her.

 

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH..... UM ORY....ASPE, I.... I UVE OOH."

 

Echoed gasps and grunts of displeasure leaves her still hanging jaw, as the unnecessary air she needed to breath to sound her suffering as Jasper made her rounds, were dispelled. The amount of strength Jasper uses to fuck Bismuth has left her natural tone red and blue with mistreatment.

 

To and fro Jasper slides Bismuth,thrusting her hips with every promise of contact. Dull nails digging into soft flesh leaving behind rows of Cresent moon shaped wounds, dripping a deep Crimson.

 

Tight close knit grunts, spasming muscles, Jerking hips, curling toes, craning neck, and a kelidoscope of colors swirling behind their eye lids has them floating into another realm. A realm full of possibilities, possibilities a thought away from becoming a reality. Surrounding them like an impenetrable bubble guiding them back to this moment, in this realm with each other as one.

 

" WAIT, WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY?"

 

Removing herself from confinement, Jasper uncharacteristically lifts Bismuth to an upright position to look into broken eyes and tear stain cheeks. Tilting her nose down to kiss the others rainbow colored gem, transferring droplets of energy granting her permission to heal her still slacking jaw.

 

Once done Jasper eyes Bismuth as the energy given was used accordingly. Now able to speak Bismuth averts her once drawn gaze, licking her noticeably dry lips. Taking a few seconds to reach the kitchen, a voice breaks through her thoughts.

 

' wait, your joking right? You are not seriously catering to her right now. What happened to us getting our revenge.'

 

Grabbing the bottle of water that Sat in the icebox she stumbles back over to Bismuth as she thinks her response.

 

' Look, it's not that serious, I just wanted to know what she said.'

 

Twisting the bottles cap until the satisfying crunch of the plastic seal breaks through the timmed air surrounding them. Lifting the bottle against awaiting lips Bismuth latches on to Jasper' eyes unwavering as she drank the cold substance cooling her from the inside out.

 

Eyes demanding attention as she watched her through the thick of her lashes. Needing to look away but unable to find reason, Jasper grunts lowly, mostly trying to think of anything other than the gem in front.

 

Removing the bottle from the purple gem Jasper notes a lonely drop of water trailing from the dip between the middle of her bottom lip, down her chin and drip on her bountiful chest.Snapping her head opposite Bismuth she drinks the rest of the refreshing liquid noticing her Pores puffing out causing a chill to run down her neck and arms.

 

"What did you say?"

 

" I said that..... That I...... Im sorry..... And that.... I love you."

 

Sucking a in as deep of a breath she could muster Jasper shakes her head, unbelieving of the soon to be gagged gem in front. Moving forward she leans down to push her on her back. Kneeling betwixt her thighs Jasper shifts her third and most terrifying member, a beast not even she could handle.

 

Plunging into her once dry walls, now slick with her seeds. Once again starting her ruthless and controlled attack. Fifteen inches and rocking has become Jasper' new motto. Eyes glued on everything but Bismuth. Unable to continue, emotions taking a hold of her thoughts. Removing herself from. Bismuth now destroyed. sinkhole, replacing her once unused entrance.

 

Standing, her full hight shadowing over her opponent, as a stone wall she stood. Eyes like the grim reaper shinning purpose and inequality. Calculating and indifferent she stood, as a GOD before sinners.

 

" Jasper? I know your upset. But just let me prove it to you."

 

"........... Speak one more word, and I'll sow your lips shut."

 

Using the collar of her shirt Jasper drags Bismuth to her bedroom and throws her onto her bed. Eyes bordering the color of disgust, Jasper is no longer stalled by confusion.

 

" Stay."

 

Body unable to regenerate back into her gem, Bismuth is still stuck in pain, bound and gagged as her captor stalks out of the same door she entered.

 

leaving the suffering, Jasper strides step by satisfying step, feet taking her to her now empty quarters. Upon Entering the door her lungs empty, breath heavy as it is dispelled. Showering, Jasper finally relaxes enough that her forged member shifts back to its original state without thought or effort.

 

Limbs wondering her once owned body, remembering the faint sounds of lust and truth behind the tremble of Bismuth' voice when she told her that she still loved her. Scent filled Suds, bubble and pop, sending a heated shiver down her spine. Body reacting to memories past. Sensations colliding, forming a magnetic pull, her center becoming home to her strong hand

.

 

Legs slightly parted, allowing entry. Middle finger finding her engorged bud. Slowly circling the reddened nub, in no hurry to find release. Eyes closed, pulse steady, muscles like a heart beat under her skin, Moans silent and breaths hitched, Jasper is nearing her peak, mind realing fast like a movie.

 

flashback.

 

Driving home excited for her planned date with her girlfriend of 3 years. Jasper was floating on cloud nine. Albeit, this, far from their first date, Jasper' heightened senses began preparing her mind which was full, so full in fact that the crouded highway seemed empty in comparison.

 

Mindlessly her fingers tapped to the bass booming through her speakers and drumbing against her eardrums, in bliss she drove. Electricity navigating it's route through the Pores of her, jumping to each pleasure point found by her partner, illuminating every inch of her being, in the name of Bismuth she became pleasure.

 

Pulling into her driveway she notices her lights beaming through the sheer curtains covering her windows. Doubting that she, herself had left the lights on, she readied her helmet and unsheethed her distabelizer. Silently she wondered through her door, up the stairs through the hallways.... nothing.

 

Making her way back down towards the kitchen she stops midstep, mouth ajar, eyes seconds away from spilling , skin glistening from the thin layer of sweat coating her, mind fuzzy like the signal that keeps her broadcasting was temporarily interrupted due to testing. Bismuth'hair squeezed into a high pony, a lock Donned on either side of her face wearing nothing but her apron as she prepared dinner.

 

"Bis, err ..... Hi......"

 

"Hey babe, dinners almost done....... come here...... "

 

Wrapping muscled arms around Jaspers slim waist, eyes full of mischief and voice low with lust

 

".......while I finish up here, why don’t you go upstairs , hop in the tub and I’ll be right there."

 

Kissing her stunned mate Bismuth can't help but to pull her into to her rising chest, kiss deepening, hands finding purchase in every excess amount of flesh to grip. Moans swallowed whole. Greedy, never sated with just heated kisses and bruising touches.

 

A suctioned pop was the only audible noise associated with them pulling apart. The longing that coated their eyes was so rich in tint it changed their eyes color, one to the core of a burning orange and the other a glossy onyx mirrored by the shade of Jasper'.

 

Voice muted by passion, Jasper shakily walks back upstairs to her bedroom. Upon entering her bathroom Jasper notices the steam stained mirrors and the soft scent of citrus, bath filled with bubbles. Testing the water with her toe Jasper hums in pleasure, temperature hot enough to melt away the ache.

 

Submerging herself fully, a long and satisfied sigh escapes her fleshy lips, lust dripping from the tone of her. After only moments of submersion Bismuth makes an entrance. Kneeling next to her mate bismuth casually takes the loofah drizzles the scented substance only to make it lather against Jasper’ back .

 

After scrubbing her love clean of all imperfection, Bismuth idly dips a thick hand into the warmth, fingers brushing against Jasper so deliciously that every thought that whipped through her mind was frozen in place . Fingers trailing old paths up and down her silky skin. Reaching her center Bismuth is met by what she thought was the source of the sun itself, smooth and thick.

 

Eager to tunnel further but wanting to go slow, Bismuth, with callosed hands grip Jasper from her hair to her calves, every sensitive marker exploited. Lips joined, water splashingunderneath, every ripple caused by the exploration of limbs on extraordinarily smooth skin.

 

Needing the weight of Jasper, Bismuth rips herself away from kiss stained lips too resume cleansing her partner. Draining every unwanted form of smut down the drain. Bismuth wraps Jasper in her arms, carries her too their shared bed only to find Jasper open and wanting. Lips search for lips and hands for solace in each others flesh.

 

Grazing on her flesh like it was her only form of nutrients. Indentations of teeth, trail down, connecting chest to breasts, collar bones to navel, hips to feet, every known inch of Devinity was now recorded in the history books of their lives together. Proof, that she herself first planted seed and colonized.

 

tongue like lava, leaving visible paths of heat in there wake, Pores scorched, only remembering this touch, this feeling. Kneck bombarded with firm, wet kisses creating a bond between them stronger than that of blood. Shivers, a constant reminder of the contradicting heat emitting from their body's and the cool air blanketing them.

 

Massaging her breasts hips and thighs, Bismuth traveled The back roads of her body, taking the long scenic route mapping each coordinate. Bismuth then seeks out her wet seed hidden by plump lips , tasting lust in the thickness of the atmosphere creating a new world, eve and eve they were. Speeding up her pace Bismuth' breath became heavy, eyes lidded, tongue sweating and voice in rumbles. They were as gods creating a new religion. In each others names they found peace, hope, love, they found paradise.

 

one by one four thick fingers enter her velvety interior. Soft sighs turn into violent moans as she is filled, all signs of affliction no longer a concern. Muscles that once screamed with every contraction now willingly ride the waves of her body, grinding into each thrust. Hips rocking, sweat dripping, throat dry, nails penatrating, toes curled and screams so vocal, the only way to control them was for Bismuth to swallow each vowel that floated between them.

" You feel so perfect baby, I love being inside of you, how tight and wet you are....... Mmmmmm.......

 

"Bis, please.

 

Lips locked tight on her skittle, as she responds to her mate. Vibrations sending Jasper over the edge. Fingers pumping, pink muscle roaming and spasming muscles awakened with every passing electrical current.

 

" Not yet Jas, but trust me baby, we have all night.

 

" Aaaaahhhhhhhh, bis, Mmmmmm....... Fuck baby........ Ungh, I...Ahhhhhh I... I'm coming."

 

" Mmmmmmmmmm ...... Good girl."

 

lips collide together in a Searing kiss, neither can ignore or leave unaffected from. Teeth clink together as passion overrides exhaustion. Moans whispering into each other like they were speaking a language only they understood.

 

" I love you Jasper........ Come baby, let's eat."

 

End flashback.

 

 

Rest comes easily as she slides into the comfort of her bed. Eyes flutter closed and mind clouded, dreamlessly she sleeps. Waking with the rising sun Jasper readies herself, hoping to finish what she started with Bismuth, today.

 

Stepping into the closed door of Bismuth, Jasper finds sollice in knowing that after today, Bismuth will no longer have control over her life nor her emotions. Opening the back bedroom door, she notices the still bound gem atop the bed, just as she left her.

 

"I won't beg you to stop, allow the already threatening tears to make their descent, nor will I ask for forgiveness, but Jasper you are and always will be to me; a newborns first breath, the first sip of cool water on a humid day, waking up to the only smile that sisters the sun, I love nothing if not for you."

 

" You proud of yourself?"

 

"IfI never get the chance to speak freely again......... I love you starfire."

 

"Thats not fair............ I was never enough for you. Flirting with everyone but me, in front of me. Everything I did, I did in your name. Every step, every breath, every shiver, every smile, everytime I BOWED TO YOU......... on my knees submitting to everything you are. Everytime I bit my tongue and allowed you to out rank me....HAHAHA ....I am my diamonds first in command, she asks for my advice, Noone but The Diamonds pull rank, and I just...... handed it to you freely..... every night.

 

"Your right, I took advantage of you my queen, but love, trust me when I say, if I had to choose between the Diamonds to serve or you, I'd choose you, without hesitation. You are my world, and if I have to live a life without you in it, then please, shatter me Jas."

 

Electricity like thunder flowing through her, thoughts sounding there betrayal, limbs shaking, unable to control herself she snaps, sliding Bismuth down the bed and towards her front Jasper sighs in disgust as her thoughts become less violent and more nurturing. Trying to find reason where reason doesn't exist, Jasper is mentally fighting against herself.

 

"ENOUGH."

 

Switching position, Jasper finds herself hating the battered, regretting every past feeling of love and need. Darkness,like a new layer of skin, covering her entirety. Using her right hand to form a fist she quickly punches into her semi loose hole, slick aiding in her brutal penetration. Cursing as her entire self became warm from the cruel action.

 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH.......... JASPER........ NNNNNOOOOHHHHH ..... UUUUUUNNNNGGHHHH....."

 

Free hand reaches for her loose jaw, snaps it shut and speaks low with hatred dripping from each letter pronounced.

 

" Don't think I won't break it, shut up!!!

 

Thoughts in chaos, heart racing,skin hot, eyes red with exhaustion and energy pumping like waterfalls a River, Jasper is utterly confused. Sinking into Bismuth with ease. Jutting forwards with the power felt, Bismuth, who contradicted her earlier feelings of anxiety and pain, is now radiating........ pleasure?

 

Body leaking it's love potion for Jasper' use. Moans and purrs of consented enjoyment. Reopening her once closed eyes to find jasper' powerful gaze borrowing through her soul. Has she been watching her the entire time?

 

MMMMMMmmmmmmmmm, FFUUCCKKK JASPER.

 

Almost missing the Corner of her mouth lifting ever so slightly then settling back down to its original place. An intensely mesmerizing Moan slips from plump lips as their gazes intensify. A heart shattering Purr is pulled from Jasper' lips as her name is called. Mewling against the ever rising temperature emanating from Bismuth' greed.

 

Slowly Jasper forges on, out and in, wrist slick with the evidence of Bismuth' arousal. Moans and gasps replace all malice. Eyes still locked Jasper slips her bottom lip between her teeth, all to aware of her member growing with the rise of her need.

 

'What is going on? Your falling for her again? If you can't finish the mission,then leave.'

 

Removing her fist with a wet 'slck' sound echoed by the small lustful whine that escapes Bismuth.

 

"I am not hear to please you."

 

"Do what you feel is necessary, I deserve it..... But, also know and understand that what I said is true. I'll do anything to make it up to you Jasper....I never meant to hurt you .... When you remembered the Safeword, I thought that was you consenting...... I love you, and I know you still love me...... Do what you planned, so we can move forward..... Together?"

 

Voice pleading and eyes filled with hope Bismuth stares. Jasper like a deer in headlights is stuck, conflicted between her own thoughts.

 

'I can't continue like this, maybe I should leave and come back in the morning ? Maybe she is just trying to play me?'

 

Moving her victim from her bed back to the floor of the living area , Jasper grabs a scarf and a bottle of Chilli pepper soaked in seltzer water out of her sack. Using the scarf Jasper wraps under her jaw and pulls upwards on either side to tie a knot at the top of her dome. Tilting Bismuth head to where she is looking at the ceiling she Lifts the bottle poring the substance down her nose.

Chocking, gasping and gagging, fluid unable to leave her sinuses, swallowing the hot fluid only worsens the effects.... Drool, snot and blood now leaking from her nose. Eyes watering and brows dripping sweat from the excessive amount of heat she has been subjected too.

 

Pain too much to filter, gem too damaged to protect, voice too rugged and dry to grunt, Moans nonexistent from the lack of air. Bismuth is in hell, and Jasper' the only one who can save her.

 

Wiggling into Jasper, Bismuth continues to gasp and writh in pain as she learns the hard way that breathing only seems to worsen the torment. Finding solace In Jasper' middle, Bismuth' convulsions worsen, her eyes sealed and toes curled, she is lost, body on the verge of giving up, but without a gem to retreat into where will she go?

 

Unbeknownst to Bismuth the dew that seems to be collecting and dripping from her brows was from Jasper. Crying, unable to shut off all emotion as her Bismuth cries in her arms. Pandora' box opening, giving the world access to all emotions felt by this warrior.

 

Unable to continue her mistreatment, Jasper changes her position, once again kissing her gem to Bismuth', transferring enough energy to help heal the broken gem. Walking outside, leaving the gem, making sure to angle her face away from her once enemy, to heal.

 

Once outside Jasper all but breaks down, thoughts now fighting to be heard.

 

' STOP, this isnt right! why am i here? she is right, apart of me did concent.....I do still love her.'

 

Storming back inside, not bothering to wipe the evidence of concern off of her face. Reaching Bismuth she quickly unties her, bruises and rope burn colored red. Healed, Bismuth shakily stands, finding a couch to sit. Needing breath, nervousness creeping in she asks.

 

" Sit?"

 

Following Bismuth' lithe order Jasper sits, hands twidling in her lap, eyes averted, bottom lip finding residency between her perfect teeth.

 

" I'm, not mad, you were a lot gentler than I was too you. Is their any chance of forgiveness? What can I do to get you back?"

 

Kneeling, now on her knees, Bismuth walks to her ex fiance' reaching up to brush her palm against the smooth skin of her once mate, both breaths hitch as the initial shock of passion starts to smoke.

 

Eyes closed Jasper wants to leave, but for some reason her body can't find the strength needed. Lifting her hand to meet Bismuth' her tears fall heavy, Pain and hurt soaking into Bismuth' Pores, Draining all heartache from her submissive.

 

" Years later and I was finally starting to get over you. Why did you come after me? what did I do?"

 

" I didn't want you over me Jas', you and I are great together....... aren't we? I never cheated on you, I had no reason too. I will tell you anything you want to know, just give me a chance..... Please! I hate who I have become... I need my reason to breath, back."

 

Using her gem she transfers how she feel through Jasper' ..... Eyes fluttering open and watering from the intensity felt , mouth agape, breath like vapor, Moan slipping, Jasper has become bliss. Her body as a conduit, feeling every emotion Bismuth is feeding her, a collision of emotions forming together creating a sense of peace.

 

Passion overriding not only revenge but regret, hate, misery. The darkness that had enveloped her now a shadow. Love creating portals of light chasing away the once dark cloud over her . Falling pray to the ever tightening coil in the pits of their being. Together they climb higher, peak a Moans length away from hindered breaths. Coming with only the warmth of each other's idled hands. 

 

Gasps, sighs, lite Moans and body tremors bringing her closer to her mate. Jasper now in strong arms as she continues to come undone. Bismuth' sighs and grunts of passion from the all too familiar sounds she is pulling from Jasper. In awe of her beauty as her face flushes, mouth closes and eyes slowly lift showing off gold shinning bright behind thick lashes.

 

Eyes once again finding refuge in the others, even their eyes shone brighter, their touches softer. Pants and calm whispers of apologies leaving either mouths wet with hope.

 

" You feel amazing."

 

A loud gasp leaves Jasper as she finds the words to speak.

 

" I, I don't want to love you."

 

"Lay, with me? I won't touch you , unless you ask......... Please, i won't hurt you my wife, just please, lay with me."

 

"Why should I trust you?"

 

" Beacuse, you know that I would never hurt you, because you know that I love you."

 

Following her equal to the bedroom, Jasper is shaking, cold from all the judgements she housed. Hate anchored to her gem not willing to release its hold on her. Until Bismuth looks over her shoulder, eyes hold captive to clouds like that of the sky. Smile weak but radiant, sad but trusting, hurt but loving. Truth, was Bismuth, and recovery was her smile.

 

" I'm so sorry, Bismuth."

 

Reaching towards her mate Jasper gently pulls herself closer, the windows of her body asking Permission to tattoo her lips on hers. Filling in the distance Bismuth, slowly lifts dominant hand to grip the back of Jaspers neck. Pulling her closer, finally lips meet, deep breaths are taken and like before all they are, are one body, one should, one thought, one emotion. Breaking apart eyes close, mouths purse, hands drop and shoulders relax. Finding security in seeing the other, they continue the path to the bed.

 

Arms length away, together again, they lay. Eyes ever roaming the original painting of each other, only separated by the ' do not enter' tape around their hearts. Speaking only through the sight twitching of eyes, lips and brows, unsure of how to approach as the loneliness once felt is dispelled through nostrils and unclosed lips.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

I don't know why this piece took me two months to write, nor do I know what I should do with these two. Should they love each other again or should they always remain an arms length away? As always I love you all and thank you for reading "Taken(Revenge)"

 

SurienAdiyah.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
